


Love's Descent into Madness

by Airi (MultisFabulis)



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Decapitation, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Headcanon, Snakes, don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultisFabulis/pseuds/Airi
Summary: Love can bring out both the best and worst in us. It can show others our profound care, our kindness, our loyalty, our devotion, our faith in our loved ones. It can also show them our selfishness, our entitlement, our jealously, our anger to hurt the ones we love. It can even be perverted into something we can't justify as love.This is a story of how a snake's love for their master twists and warps into obsession and a feverish desire for control which leads them to cross a line they'll never come back from.
Relationships: Azami & Snake of Clearing Eyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the apple of my eye

The snake opened their eyes. They were in a dark forest, the sounds of bugs chirping and leaves rustling all around them. They were surrounded by tall blades of grass that, if they coiled up their body, they could break through the canopy they gave. They did just that and that’s when they saw her.

She was a young child from what they could tell. She had long, jet black hair that fell around her in curls with only a red ribbon tying it all back. The black dress she wore had rips and tears in it, revealing very pale skin underneath. She had scales similar to their own on her cheeks but what drew their attention were her eyes. They were a bright crimson so striking, they couldn’t look elsewhere. Her eyes were filled with awe and curiosity, as if she couldn’t believe what was right in front of her. 

Before they could do anything else, her lips curled into a grin and she said excitedly, “I can’t believe it, I did it!” 

She leaned forward and picked them up gently. They were small enough to fit in her cupped hands, even uncoiled. They felt…safe, protected. Nothing could harm them as long as they stayed in the palms of her hands. 

“Can you understand me?” she asked. 

They tilted their head in confusion. It wasn’t that they couldn’t understand her or didn’t understand the question. She was the one who created them so why wouldn’t they be able to understand her? 

“You _can_ understand me!” She giggled, bringing them closer to rub her cheek against them. “Your name is Saeru and we’ll have a great time together.” 

Was this why they existed? To be with their master for however long she needed? Was that their purpose? Whatever it may be, they would stay with her for as long as she wanted. 

They flicked their tongue over her scaled cheek several times. There wasn’t much they could do to express affection so this was the best they could think of. She giggled again and pulled them away. They felt a warmth fill their being when they saw the sweet smile she had on her face. 

“We’ll be together forever.” 

* * *

They traveled from forest to forest, experiencing the many things the world had to offer. The rain would fall hard and Saeru would take shelter in Master’s hair or under her dress, waiting it out until it was dry again. They’d bask in the sunlight whenever it was warm or nuzzle into Master whenever it was cold. It was an exciting start to their life and they were glad to enjoy it with Master. 

Then there was the matter of humans. They weren’t stupid to know Master was different from them. She didn’t look anything like them and humans couldn’t create living beings out of sheer will. Master told them humans didn’t live forever and they needed things like food and water to survive. That only told them the truth of what they already knew: Master was better than the humans. Despite that, however, they feared her and treated her horribly. 

They would call her names and threaten her before chasing her out of their villages, improvised weapons at the ready. They’d never see the tears filling her eyes, hear her voice quaver as she tried to fight the urge to cry. Not like Saeru did. She’d always pretend to be strong for them but they knew better. 

It hurt them to see Master like that and not be able to comfort her. There was only so much a snake like them could do. They didn’t have special powers like her, they couldn’t change her into something else to fit in with the humans. All they could do was remind her that they were there for her. If the humans refused to accept her, then they could make a world where only the two of them would live in. 

After more encounters with them, Master had the idea to create more snakes. They could help her more than Saeru could and they were fine with this. She brought into the world several snakes, each one possessing a unique ability. Her wishes were the reason they existed and their purpose was to protect her from the humans. She said it was also to give Saeru “siblings” so they wouldn’t be so lonely. They didn’t argue against this but they could never be lonely if she was there. 

They were less than impressed with their siblings. While they served their purpose well, that was **all** they did. They didn’t comfort Master in her times of need or make her happy or do anything. They just sat there, motionless, dormant until their time came only to return to that state once she no longer had use for them. Couldn’t they do more for her instead of being useless? 

Yet…maybe it was better they were useless. They had been Master’s confidant for so long that they didn’t want to give that up. What could their siblings do that they couldn’t? They could give her all she needed and more. All their siblings were good for were their abilities. If the time ever came where she was safe from the humans, they would be rendered dead weight. They hoped that time would come soon so they and Master could go back to those days it was only them. 

* * *

The humans fled after Master scared them off. She was once again driven out of a village and had to use their siblings to defend herself. Saeru could tell she was tired, not just from this encounter, but from all the things the humans have done to her. The harsh rejection still pushed her to tears and their presence was starting to lose the sense of comfort it brought her. 

They noticed a little girl dropping something as she ran away. It was a small, brown rabbit plush. Its ears were in tatters, stuffing was spilling out of every orifice, and one of its button eyes was missing. Maybe if they gave this to Master, it would make her smile for the first time in a while. Whenever they took refuge in a nearby forest, rabbits would always come up to her but scurry off before she could try to pet them. She could pet the plush whenever she wanted. 

They slithered over to the fallen plush. How would they be able to carry this? They had no hands or arms to pick it up and it’d take forever to lift it on their back. There was their mouth to speak of… They sunk their fangs into the rabbit’s soft head and attempted to drag the plush to Master. 

Her eyes widened in surprise once she saw it. They were exhausted from hauling it all the way to where she resided in the forest. They sat there, wondering what she would say as she knelt down in front of them. 

“You…got this for me?” she asked, her voice on the verge of cracking. 

Flicks of the tongue were their response. She picked it up with them still on it and held it close to her chest. They didn’t need to see the tears streaming down her cheeks to know she appreciated the gift. The strange warmth from when they first met wrapped itself around their heart as they heard the words of gratitude she whispered into the quiet dusky air. 

They wanted more of that. They wanted Master to look only at them, to speak only to them, give all her attention to them. They wanted to make her happy, happy in the way those lowly humans couldn’t provide for her. They began to think of other methods in which to make her happy. There was only so many gifts they could give her before they ran out so that wasn’t a viable option. What could they give to her that the humans absolutely couldn’t? 

They found their answer when she entered a village one day. Master remembered to use the sibling with the concealing ability before she went in, checking off a much needed precaution. They had been observing the humans she passed by as she wandered around when they realized something. They were wrong when they thought Master and humans had nothing in common. They both had the ability to talk, an ability Saeru didn’t have. At least, not yet, anyway. 

If they learned how to talk, would that make her happy? Would she no longer feel the need to connect with beings who feared her very existence? Would she realize the only one she’d need was them? That thought alone was more than enough for them to start learning. 

At every opportunity that had arisen, they’d slip out and study the humans in their natural environment. They'd hear their annoying voices drone on and on, listen carefully to the tones, inflections, and whatever else they could use. It took them a long time to shape their mouth to form the words, to manipulate their voice to say the syllables but they did it. It was nowhere near the level Master and the humans were on but it should be decent enough. 

Was it even appropriate to call her Master anymore? They had been struggling with what to refer to her as after a day of observation led them to a discovery. They were watching a parent and child together and the child called his parent “mother”. The whole display reminded them of the relationship between them and Master. Humans created other humans so was it the same thing for Master and snakes? Maybe it would be more fitting to call her Mother than Master. 

Their chance finally came one morning. Master had woken up early, as she always did, and was ready to start her day. They had just gotten back from their usual practice session when she asked them: 

“Shall we set off, Saeru?” 

Their voice sounded weak and frail and their answer came barely above a whisper as they replied, “Yes, Mother.” 

Her body went stiff, as if she couldn’t believe what she just heard. It was quiet between them but the silence was deafening. Was this a bad idea? Did they do something they weren’t allowed to? They wished she would say anything already instead of leaving them in suspense. 

“Did you…make that noise?” she asked, kneeling down to their level. 

“Yes, Mother,” they answered, louder and with more strength in their voice. 

“You…can talk now?” 

“Yes, Mother, I learned for you.” 

She covered her mouth with her hands, shocked. Why would she be so surprised by this? All they did was put in the effort necessary to learn and their work paid off. They did this so she would stop giving those pathetic humans chance after squandered chance to accept her. They would do anything for her. 

Dropping her hands to reveal a grin beaming with pride, she picked them up and happily said, “You learned to talk! Oh, I’m so proud of you, Saeru!” 

She rubbed her cheek against them with all the affection she could give. They made Mother so happy, she was proud of them. Ah, so that’s what the warm feeling filling their being was. It was what made them so determined to see her smile, to have her lavish them with attention. It was love. They loved Mother. They loved her so, so much. They loved her. 

Oh, yes, Master was no longer her name. It was Mother. It felt oh so right. 

* * *

Then tragedy struck. Mother was walking along the sides of a well-traveled road when a group of humans ambushed her. They chased her into a corner and, with nowhere to run, she had to fend them off. She turned them all to stone and watched them crumble to the ground in pieces. Despite her quick reflexes, they still drew blood, which was unforgivable. 

How dare they hurt Mother. Did they know nothing of the powers she held, how incomparably weak they are? It is only by her grace the rest of their pitiful and lowly race could live. If it were up to Saeru, every last one of them would die a horrific death. ‘Tis a befitting fate for creatures as wretched as them. 

Mother stood in the middle of the bloodless carnage, her fists clenched in anger and tears rolling down her cheeks. She had had enough. Humans couldn’t be reasoned with anymore. If they refused to accept her, if they refused to see how powerful she was and give her the respect she rightfully deserved, then there was no point in trying to fit in with them now. 

“I want no more of this. If they don’t want me, then I don’t want them. I’ll find a home where only me and my snakes will live, where no humans will ever hurt me again,” she declared, wiping away the angry tears. 

So they ventured deep into the nearest forest, to a place where not even the sound of bugs could be heard. It may be a lonely life to live but if it protected Mother from any harm that come her way, then so be it. She only needed them, no one else. A world where only the two of them lived in was finally here. 

Saeru had many adventures during their time in the forest. They had taken up hunting as a means to escape boredom and it turned out to contain the most fun they’ve ever had. It wasn’t for a trifling matter such as survival. It was for the thrill of the hunt, the high they felt when chasing their prey, the knowledge that they were stronger than the tiny woodland creatures that dared cross their path. It was so gratifying to see the light fade from their eyes as they strangled the life out of them. If only they had that strength to eliminate the human race… 

Years passed and the two’s bond deepened. Mother matured and she grew cold, harsh but her love for her snakes remained. Saeru’s tongue became like silver the more they developed their voice and was starting to discover the art of manipulation and the advantages it could reap. Of course, it was only against their prey and their siblings on occasion but never Mother. Her love and trust in them was too precious to even consider breaking. 

They spent their time in isolation. Saeru treasured the days they spent with Mother, despite the repetition of their routine day in and day out for many, many years. They were content to live out those samey days for forever. 

That was, until a human man came upon them one day. They never knew that day would change their life and things between them and Mother would never be the same again.


	2. Coup D'état

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy is the head that wears the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Throughout this chapter, I use the term "half-breed" to refer to Shion, a character who is half-human, half-Medusa. I was initially unaware of the fact this term was considered to be a racial slur directed towards biracial/mixed ancestral people. That's why this disclaimer exists. Please understand I'm only using the term in a fictional context but if it still makes readers uncomfortable, then you are free to click off this fic.

It was a quiet, sunny day outside. Saeru basked in the sunlight as they looked at the sleeping baby cradled in Mother’s arms. It finally shut up after hours of incessant crying and Mother’s rocking to soothe it. If they had to listen to it wail for an hour more, they would’ve squeezed its neck till it fell silent. Why Mother decided on having and keeping such a noisy thing, they’ll never know.

The whole mess began when that man came into their lives. They were already wary of him when he first arrived but misgivings turned to suspicion when he admitted to have been watching Mother from afar for the day at that time. Despite her orders to leave them be, he was irritatingly persistent. He’d come and go every day to visit Mother and this lasted for the better part of 3 years. She and him grew close during that time, to their chagrin, and she claimed to have fallen in love with him. They thought that to be utter rubbish yet they couldn’t help but worry. 

The man was tricking Mother, he had to be. Did she still have a soft spot for humans, even after they tried to kill her? She couldn’t let herself fall for such obvious traps or else she’d get hurt again. If that man realized her feelings for him, he’d take advantage of her and leave her once he got what he wanted. It wasn’t her fault he happened to be good at weaving words into convincing lies and half-truths. Saeru couldn’t let him stomp all over her heart. 

They did everything they could to force the two apart. There wasn’t a time in which they were alone together and lies were often spread between them. Saeru even went as far as to attack the man whenever he’d extend olive branches in the hopes it’d prove to him they would have none of his deceit. Yet their efforts were for naught as Mother still accepted his marriage proposal without hesitation. It seemed as if their endeavors only brought them closer and they hated the bitter taste of defeat. 

It wasn’t long after Mother was with child. They were very much against the idea because it meant another revolting human in their life and even more of her attention gone. What was there to do, though? All their ideas ran the risk of hurting Mother so they were stuck at an impasse. This was easily one of the worst decisions she’d ever made, her choosing to become that man’s wife only rivaling it. 

Why did humans feel the need to procreate? All babies did was eat, sleep, and cry and they’re so aggravatingly needy. Regular humans, at least, had the benefit of not being **so** reliant on others for _everything_. Saeru was glad they were never like them; a real predator would make quick work out of those fat sacks of flesh and meat. Their siblings somehow managed to prove they were better than babies, a feat previously thought to be impossible! For as much as they hated their siblings, Saeru would rather take them over the brat Mother wanted them to accept as their new sister. That was how she broke the news to them and god, did they want to shrivel up and die at that moment. Why in the hell would they _ever_ want a disgusting half-breed as a sibling? 

That girl was, is, and will always be a human. It didn’t matter if she shared the same blood as Mother, she was one of them. The only family they have and will always want is Mother. 

Alas, they were fated to suffer. Humans were in their life now, whether they liked it or not, and nothing could be done about it. Killing them was out of the question, if only because they were reaping the unfair advantages Mother gave them. The powers that be were having their fun in toying with them so they had no choice but to resign to their pitiful destiny. How wonderfully delightful. 

* * *

Years full of misery passed. Saeru watched Mother lavish love and care on to the half-breed like she were a “precious treasure”. Shion was the name she had been given but they would refer to her as a brat who wished she were a princess. She grew from a tiny annoyance to a small nuisance and it wouldn’t be long till she became a big thorn pricking at their side. 

Mother had introduced her to them a while back. It was for her to be aware of their existence and to kindle a relationship between the two. They wanted nothing to do with the whole farce. It was humiliating enough for this charade to be happening but they were mortified at Mother guiding the brat’s hand to pet them. They instinctively wanted to recoil from the touch but were rooted to the spot and forced to endure it. Never did they need to bite someone more. 

Their siblings fared far better with the half-breed. They actually welcomed her into the family like the weak, pathetic creatures they were. Their memory was as faulty as their existence if they forgot what the humans did to Mother. If Saeru had to bear the burden of hatred from them for not doing the same, then so be it. 

They managed to avoid crossing paths with the girl since their “first” meeting. It wasn’t an easy task, considering how she was a rambunctious and nosy child, but they got by regardless. They had plenty of places to hide out in till nighttime, giving them the freedom to roam once she was asleep. That was their routine for a spell…until they were inevitably forced to deal with her. 

It was a nice day as they chased a mouse all the way home. The humans were out gathering supplies while Mother was nowhere to be seen. She was presumably inside the house her betrothed had built for her many years back. He was smart enough to know it’d be a bad idea to get in their way as they played with their prey. The brat, on the other hand… 

After a long game of cat and mouse, their new toy had finally been cornered. It was always fun to watch their prey squirm in its final moments. Their heartbeat quickening, Saeru waited for the perfect time to strike with bated breath. The mouse squeaked in fear as they reared back to bite when--- 

“Saeru, don’t eat the mousy!” 

Tiny hands picked up the scared mouse before they knew what happened. They saw the brat put it down near the trees to where it could scurry off into the forest. Anger welled up inside them at the sweet smile she wore. That insolent half-breed had the gall to steal what was clearly theirs and make them waste all their hard work. How dare she try to play savior? 

Saeru slithered over and lunged, sinking their fangs into her hand. She screamed and began to cry when they let go, feeling a dark thrill course through their body. That oughta teach her not to be a thief and ruin someone’s enjoyment. They might’ve felt some regret if she weren’t so loud and dramatic. 

The other human ran to where they were, Mother following close behind. When he asked what happened, the girl answered with them biting her. They didn’t deny it, of course, but they weren’t going to let her paint a picture without the full context. They explained why they did what they did and thought that would be enough. At least, until Mother interjected with, 

“You still shouldn’t have done that!” 

They were rendered speechless. Mother was taking the human’s side? She believed her over them? The more sense they tried to make of her words, the more confusion they were left with. The family went back inside the house as they sat there in a stupor, Mother giving them a glare before walking away. 

Night fell and they decided to sleep under a nearby bush. Sleep was only a luxury to them but it was the best thing needed to pass time. They struggled to drift off to a peaceful slumber as their mind kept flashing back to the anger on Mother’s face and the harshness her voice carried. She had never once gotten upset at them so they weren’t sure on how to rectify the tension between them. 

How could Mother take the half-breed’s side? She was a human, she was absolutely nothing like her. Saeru was only letting their anger out over what she did and they didn’t even bite her that hard. She would’ve really been crying if they did that. Maybe Mother just needed some time before she saw reason again. She’d apologize upon seeing the error of her actions and they’d naturally forgive her. After all, it wasn’t her fault those loathsome humans were clouding her judgment. 

It was early morning when they woke up next. Sunlight was peeking through the leaves of the bush and they came out from underneath it. Mother and the humans were still asleep at this time so they went to go hunting. After the events of yesterday, they deserved a nice stress reliever. 

A few hours later, they felt so much better. A friendly chipmunk was kind enough to give itself up for them so they returned the favor with a quick death. The cracking of its bones as they crushed its body was oh so satisfying to hear. It put up more of a fight than the mouse ever did, which made killing it even more fun. 

The humans were outside again when they found their way back home. They seemed to be playing this time, something Saeru wanted no part of. They crawled up a tree to rest on a low-hanging branch that gave them the best spot to sunbathe. If they acted the part well enough, that should send the message of wanting to be left alone. Not like they’d want anything to do with them after yesterday… 

Mother was sure to still be upset with them. They’ve seen her hold grudges for such long periods of time, it’s almost scary. They hoped they wouldn’t have to wait weeks or even months to talk with her again. Her attention was already something of a rarity ever since she gave birth to the monstrosity she called a daughter. It might be gone entirely if they took too long to reconcile. 

They lost their train of thought when they heard someone calling for them. It was the girl waving at them to come out of the tree. Taking a look around revealed the man to be nowhere in sight. As much as they really didn’t want to, they climbed down to see what business the little cretin had with them. 

“What do you want with me?” they asked. 

“Saeru, I’m sorry for making you mad yesterday,” she replied, kneeling down to their level. “Mama told me was like a toy to you and I shouldn’t have took it away from you because that was mean so I’m sorry.” 

This child actually had some sense to her. Mother taught her well if she was apologizing to them. They noticed the white strip of cloth wrapped around the part of her hand they bit into yesterday. Perhaps the bite was the right thing to do in scaring her to not mess with them. They might’ve accepted her apology and forgot the whole incident happened if she hadn’t ruined it by saying: 

“I hope we can still be friends!” 

She held out a hand to them with a grin. They felt a surge of anger at the display, wondering if she thought this was a good enough peace offering. Was she being serious with this or was she looking down on them? Did she honestly think this paltry act would make them want to be her “friend”? How dare this stupid and naive abomination of a half-breed pity them like they were a worthless snake. To hell with the tolerance nonsense, the brat needed to be disciplined. 

They sank their fangs into her outstretched hand. She let out a scream and, amidst the chaos, wrapped their body around her arm. She tried to shake them off but they held strong, tightening their grip until she stopped fighting. Terrified whimpers fell past her lips as they stared her dead in the eyes. 

“Did you really think that half-baked apology would make me forgive you?” they asked, squeezing even harder. “You and I are not and will never be equals. You and that pathetic man you call a father will wither and die like the worms you are while Mother and I will live on to eternity. 

“You’re little more than a disgusting half-breed whose right to exist should have been revoked a long time ago. You’re not worthy of Mother’s love and you never will be, you damn brat,” they finished off with a hiss. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as they freed her arm. They made a hasty escape before the man and Mother arrived to check on the brat. A scathing lecture was sure to be in the cards for them but they could deal with it later. For now, they desperately needed another game. 

One dead rabbit later, they returned home at sunset. Mother stood in the middle of the open field encompassing the house, a tranquil fury present in her eyes and the way she held herself. Time to face the music. 

“Where were you?” she asked in a demanding tone. 

“Out,” they replied simply. She knew what they did when they weren’t anywhere to be found. 

“Shion told me what you said to her.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, clenching her sleeves. 

“And?” 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” 

"If you’re expecting me to apologize to her, then I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m not giving an apology to that brat.” 

An attempt to slip past her was met with a wall of snakes blocking their path. They sighed, knowing they were trapped. They really, **really** didn’t want to have this conversation, especially with Mother being this angry. It was impossible to not upset her further and the resulting fallout was looking to be bad. 

“You are going to stay here and we are going to talk,” she said, her eyes seeming to blaze redder than normal. 

Coiling up to face her, she began with, “Do you have any idea of what you’ve done? Because of you, Shion thinks she doesn’t deserve to be alive. What gives you the right to say such things to her?” 

“What do you want me to say? She’s a human, much like the man you claim to ‘love’.” They saw her eyes narrow at the mention of him. “You lie with them like you’re one of them when we both know you’re not and never will be. They’re the enemy, Mother, and you’re letting yourself fall for their lies!” 

“That doesn’t answer my question. What gives you the right to speak that way to your sister?!” 

“That child is not my sister! She is but a mere human, a speck of nothing to me!” 

“I expect you to apologize to Shion first thing tomorrow morning. Is that clear?” 

“There is no way I’m apologizing to a dim-witted, insignificant little half-breed like her!” 

Silence enveloped the two. Saeru saw a multitude of different emotions flicker across Mother’s face, unsure on how to feel in this situation. She clicked her tongue soon afterwards and breathed through her nose. 

“If that’s how it is, then--” she stood up straight, her arms falling to her sides-- “stay the hell away from my daughter and don’t even think of coming around here unless you plan on apologizing. That’s an order.” 

The last vestiges of day disappeared as she turned to head inside. They proved their point to her but at what cost? Mother wanted nothing to do with them and their relationship, if it still existed now, was hanging by a thread. It was all because of those abhorrent humans brainwashing her to do things against her will. Guilt gnawed at their heart for being unable to fix her. 

They went somewhere far from the house for the night. Maybe Mother just needed some days to think before she was her old self again. Once that happened, everything would go back to normal or some semblance of normalcy. Until then, they had to wait it out. They can get by. 

* * *

Days turned to weeks, months to years. Just as Mother ordered, Saeru stayed away from the girl and the house from that day onward. They never thought it’d be like this, believed it’d be this long. 

They could handle being ignored by the humans. They could most certainly handle their siblings treating them with hostility. The only thing they couldn’t stand was Mother’s lack of acknowledgment. Outside of some passing glares she’d toss their way if they came too close, she acted as if they weren’t there. It hurt to have the only person they loved pretend they didn’t exist. 

Not a day passed where they hoped and prayed Mother would return to her old self and give them the love they so desperately craved. The third or fourth year was when they began to wonder if they lost their window of opportunity. They even began to consider doing what she asked of them and apologize to the girl. It was something they wouldn’t dream of doing once upon a time but this was agonizing. They’d swallow their pride if it meant Mother would let them be in her life again. 

Moonlight was shining down on them when they heard it. Soft crying coming from inside the house and they knew exactly who it was. They had listened to it plenty of times before in her childhood, when the weight of the humans’ rejection had gotten too heavy for her to bear alone. Using one of the passageways the man built for the snakes to go in and out of, they entered the front room. 

Mother was hunched over the table, the moon in view of the window. The light gave away the trembling of her shoulders as she tried to keep quiet. Through the sobs, they heard her mutter under her breath. 

“I need to think! What can I do to stop time from passing? I need to find a way because if I don’t, Tsukihiko and Shion will…” 

“Mother?” 

Startled, she turned to see the source of the voice. Her eyes were rimmed with red and they saw tears rolling down her cheeks. This was a sight they were, unfortunately, all too familiar with. It didn’t make the shards of pain stabbing through their heart hurt any less, even after all these years. 

“Saeru…” She sniffled as she wiped away the tears. 

“What’s the matter, Mother?” they asked in a gentle, concerned voice. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you like this.” 

Putting her head in her hands, she replied, “Oh, Saeru, I don’t know what to do. Time is passing by too quickly and I only have so much of it left with Tsukihiko and Shion before they… I can’t let them die!” 

They crawled up to her lap and said, “Mother, they’re humans. Death is natural for their kind and there’s nothing you can do to stop that.” 

“There has to be a way I can!” she exclaimed, her eyes filled with fresh tears. “I want to be with them forever. I don’t…I don’t want to live without them!” 

Hearing the anguish in her voice was what convinced them. They needed to help Mother find a way she can be with her family forever. Those two humans meant a lot to her, as much as they hated to admit it, and she loved them so. What could the two of them do to fulfill her wish? 

Mother was powerful, that much they knew. The creation of snakes imbued with abilities that corresponded to her wants and desires came so easily to her. What else could she do with her power? If they were remembering right, their siblings were brought into the world because she wished for protection from the humans. Then there was their own wish, a world where only the two of them could live in for eternity. That’s when they hatched an idea. 

“What if you could create your own world? A world where time didn’t exist, a world where you and your…” they paused, fighting to say the word, “family could live in forever?” 

“Like a…never-ending world?” she asked, pulling her hands away from her face. “Am I capable of doing such a thing?” 

“I believe you are very capable of such a feat. After all, you created me and my siblings with ease.” 

“But an entire world? There’s no way I can do it alone.” 

“...We’ll help you. My brethren and I can assist you in this endeavor.” 

“Really? You’d do that for me?” 

Hope filled her gaze when their eyes met. The question of them wanting to help Mother stay with the humans kept echoing in Saeru’s head. It was because of them both they and her were in this situation to begin with. They were the reason Saeru hadn’t tried to reconnect with her in years. Did they really want to help in keeping this family together for all time? No, they sure as hell didn’t and they should express that sentiment to her loud and clear. 

And yet…they couldn’t bring themself to do it. They couldn’t snuff out the hope burgeoning inside her and break her heart. That would make them just as bad, if not worse, than the humans. They were cruel, yes, but cruelty would never be a reality with her. So, despite their hatred of that man and the half-breed, they brought happiness to Mother and she deserved to be happy. Desperation and love make a dangerous yet fascination combination, it seemed. 

“Yes. I would do anything for you, Mother.” They nestled into her chest, close to her heart. “You know that.” 

Letting out a small giggle, she brushed her fingertips across their scales, whispering, “Thank you, Saeru.” 

They’d smile at the kind touch if they could. It had been such a long time since she treated them so lovingly and they were reveling in it. This may be the first step in them returning to those days of happiness and contentment. Sure, they’d be sharing it with the humans but it was a small price to pay. 

The next day, she did it. Mother created the never-ending world with all of the snakes’ abilities coming together to help make it. There was, however, an unforeseen complication none of them had ever anticipated. Just outside the entrance to their new home was a snake. 

Their creation was purely accidental, as Mother had put it. Saeru was less than pleased at the prospect of having yet another sibling to look after. They could hazard a guess as to why the new snake was here. Their existence came about when the new world was brought into being, which was born out of Mother’s desperation to be with her family for eternity. Thinking along those lines, the snake was given life due to her love for them and could possibly show just how deep that feeling ran. She needs to keep her emotions in check so this sort of thing doesn’t happen again. 

Later on, Mother gathered everyone together to tell them of her plan. They were to go into the never-ending world that day to start their new life. The girl was all for it but it had taken some convincing for the man. There was only one condition he had and that was for him and Mother to have their wedding ceremony. He just needed to go back to his old house to retrieve something and they’d be set. Several hours was all it took for hell to be let loose. 

Mother and the girl were sitting patiently when there was a knock at the door. Men armed with guns barged in, shooting at them both. Mother jumped in front of the girl to protect her from the hail of gunfire, taking the brunt of the damage. Unfortunately for the humans, Mother couldn’t be killed by man-made weapons. Their biggest mistake was targeting the girl. 

Their deaths were swift, a mercy they didn’t deserve. At Saeru’s behest, Mother set off for the never-ending world on her own. She left her daughter some parting words conveying her love and her wish for her family to live happily without her. As light poured in from the door, the last thing Saeru saw were the tear-stained faces of the humans before they headed in. 

Humans were all the same. They were pitiful liars who hated beings different from them and shun those that didn’t conform to their standards. That man, someone who said he loved her, betrayed Mother. He did exactly what Saeru feared he’d do and left her having to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. 

The world beyond the door shocked them. It was like they walked in to the darkest parts of the forest they called home all those years ago. There was no light, no sound, just them and Mother traveling through the dark in silence. The air felt heavy, sorrow hanging around them with no end in sight. 

Mother sat down on a patch of grass, knees drawn up to her chest. Tears still fell past her eyes and she made no effort in wiping them away. It hurt to see her reverting to an almost childlike state again. 

“Mother, are you okay?” they asked, coiling up next to her. 

“This is how it should be,” she replied solemnly. “I hope Tsukihiko and Shion will be okay without me.” 

“What?” they muttered in disbelief. “Mother, they’re the reason you’re here in the first place. That man betrayed you and led those humans there to kill you and the child.” 

“He would never do that!” She suddenly stood up, her hands balled into fists at her sides. “He loved us… I refuse to believe he was involved with them!” 

“Mother, what will it take for you to realize humans are our enemy and won’t be anything but? They’re all rotten to the core!” 

“Tsukihiko was different. He was a human but he was nothing like the others. He loved me and Shion and he wanted us to be together.” 

“Mother, he didn’t love---” 

“What would you know about love?! You’re just a snake, how would you know anything about love?! You don’t know what love is! You’ve never loved anyone before and you never will, Saeru!” 

Saeru felt as if their whole world just fell to pieces all around them. How could Mother say such hurtful things? Of course they knew what love was, they’ve only ever loved her for the entirety of their long life. She was their master, their _god_ in a sense, so why would she say they didn’t love her? 

They let out a huff and stormed off before she could say any more. Today had been a long day for the both of them. They needed to play with some toys to relax; hopefully, Mother remembered to create the little woodland creatures from the forest. During the search, they dwelt on their thoughts. 

Grief, no matter the irrationality of it, was a tricky process. Mother was sure to be mourning over the loss of her family. It didn’t excuse the harmful things she said but it gave her a reasonable explanation. The extent of the grief also proved how strong the humans’ grip was on her to Saeru. They hoped that, with the more time she spent in this place, the sooner she’d regain her senses. 

They had to give her time to grieve, despite their unwillingness to. She’ll see how the man claiming to be her lover pulled the wool over her eyes, deluding her into believing he loved her when he never did. It’ll be sad but she’ll have Saeru to lean on, the only being she’ll ever need. The only being that truly loves her. 

* * *

How many decades or centuries had passed since their arrival? It was hard to say, much like the state of matters over everything. Time was only a formality here in the never-ending world and that’s changed on several occasions. As of now, it was an empty place with a red sky as backdrop. 

Saeru and Mother had hardly talked since coming here. She was unresponsive to any attempts of starting a conversation and they stopped trying when it became clear she wouldn’t answer them. Her grief came and went, replaced with something close to despondency. It was as if they were seeing a shell of the person she used to be, just going through the motions. 

At least there was a silver lining to all this. They’d been getting along with their siblings and they actually had a relationship with them now. Their help in suggesting the creation of the never-ending world to Mother must’ve redeemed Saeru in their eyes, or so they believed. They also gave them some semblance of normalcy they admittedly missed while living here. This turn of events was good because Saeru and their siblings needed to work together in dealing with Mother. 

They visited her today, or was it yesterday? Days were notoriously hard to tell when they began or ended so it could be tomorrow for all they knew. Mother was held aloft by a writhing tower of snakes, keeping her from going anywhere. Her eyes were closed but Saeru knew she wasn’t sleeping. 

She made an escape attempt many months back. There were whispers of her doing it shortly before the endeavor and they failed in dissuading her from it. They had to stop her from committing a great mistake. They were able to convince the other snakes to detain her in the form they were in now and it worked. She pleaded with Saeru to let her go but they remained steadfast in their resolve. This might’ve seemed like the snakes were rebelling against their master when that wasn’t the case. This was Saeru taking hold of the reins. 

The humans broke Mother into pieces. The pain they had dealt to her over the years left her incapable of knowing what was best for her. It wasn’t all their fault, though; Saeru should’ve stepped in sooner and they’ll always regret not doing so. They knew what was in her best interest so they’ll take care of her. It was but a small favor to repay her for the stretch of time she cared for them. 

“Mother, how are you feeling today?” they asked, looking up at her. 

“Tired. When can I be let down?” she replied bitterly. It seemed like it took all the energy she had just talking to them. 

“I’m sorry, Mother, but you still haven’t proven you can be trusted.” They hoped she could hear the sincerity in their voice. This was a horrible state to be in but it needed to be done. 

“How can I prove myself to you when you won’t give me a chance?” 

“I’m perfectly willing to, you just haven’t shown me you can be given one.” 

“I promise I won’t go outside, just please let me down.” 

“I wish I could believe that. Please understand that I’m only doing this for your own good, Mother. Once I know I can trust you, I’ll tell the snakes to let you down. For now, just be patient.” 

She breathed heavily out of frustration. They ordered the snakes holding her to loosen their grip some as a kind of peace offering. It’s not like they enjoyed keeping her here against her will. This was just to prevent her from doing something she’d regret or put herself in danger. 

“Can I, at least, see Shion again?” she asked. Their eyes narrowed at her as anger surged through their body. 

With a huff, they replied rather seethingly, “Fine.” 

Kakeru, their newest sibling, began projecting a view of the world outside. This was what they’d call a compromise between them and Mother. The reason she tried to escape had something to do with the now adult half-breed. She had her own daughter to look after, a person whom Mother very much wanted to meet. Due to the risk it presented, she was only allowed to see the two from a small projection as she laid safe here. This one issue was mainly the reason why Saeru hadn’t given her a chance to prove her trustworthiness. 

She still hadn’t forsaken the humans. Saeru gave her time to mourn but they thought she’d realize their true nature and leave them behind. Instead, she’s clung on to the brat and her offspring like they were her lifeline. How much more could they take of her reluctance to let go? 

A gasp and a cry of Shion rang out in the empty world. Looking into the projection revealed the half-breed and her daughter being attacked by humans. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree… 

Struggling to free herself from her restraints, Mother pleaded with them, “Saeru, please, let me down so I can go to them. They need me!” 

“Why should I do that?” they asked with suspicion. This came during an opportune time so why would they trust her to not run? “How do I know you won’t flee the instant you’re out there?” 

“They’ll die if I don’t help them so please!” she tearfully begged. 

That’s when they had an idea. Mother could control who entered and exited the world and how they did so, meaning it didn’t matter if the person was alive or dead when she’d issue the order. If she wanted to be with her family so bad, she’d get them, one way or another. 

“Bring them in.” They had a plan. If Mother were to ever sever her tie to the humans, they’d need to tend to the problem once and for all. 

“B-but what if they---” 

“They don’t need to be alive to come here if you make it so. Bring them in.” 

They watched as one of the humans on the screen struck the half-breed over the head with a blunt instrument. The resounding crack was all they needed to confirm her death. Her body hadn’t even fallen to the ground before the human approached the girl, bloody weapon in hand. Mother raised a hand with a broken sob and the two were engulfed in snakes. 

Their bodies dropped from the sky like dead weight. Writhing black pillars shot out to catch them and they were hung up on either side of Mother. Saeru hadn’t seen the half-breed since she was a child and this would be their first time in meeting her young daughter Marry. Somehow, she managed to be an even bigger brat than her mother was at that age. 

“Shion…” Mother called out, the woman barely conscious. “It’s because of me you’re in this mess and no amount of apologies will ever amend that.” 

“Isn’t it wonderful, Mother?” they asked, an almost cheerful tone seeping into their voice that differed from the scene. “You and your family are together now so there’s no need for you to return to the outside world.” 

An ire they hadn’t seen in quite some time flashed in her eyes as she said, “This isn’t what I want for them. They don’t deserve to live in this hell you tricked me into creating so I demand you let them go.” 

“Unfortunately, Mother, the half-breed and that crybaby brat of hers died so they’ll be staying here for all eternity, destined to suffer. But hey, at least you’re all together again.” 

Mother had seemed to have given up at this point. They didn’t think they’d feel good for retaliating against her but it felt…gratifying. Maybe she deserved a little payback for all the pain she inflicted upon them over the past few years. Now they wanted to be spiteful and rub her guilt in her face. 

Slithering up the column holding Mother, Saeru whispered in her ear, “You want to prove yourself? Leave these two behind and you’ll get to go outside this place.” 

“What? I’ll never do that! Shion and Marry don’t belong here!” 

“The choice is yours, Mother. Make it count.” 

This wasn’t simply an important decision, it was an ultimatum. She’d be choosing the fate of her “family” and her true family. Hell, it wasn’t even a fair choice, since the odds were so heavily stacked in their favor. Mother had a selfish streak to her so they knew she’d pick her--- 

“Shion, I’m helping you out of here. Please, accept this.” 

An orb of light floated above Mother’s outstretched palm and drifted over to the woman. They recognized what that orb held. It was her ability to create and control the snakes, the power being a Medusa gave her. She was relinquishing it to her daughter? To that worthless half-breed? 

“Mother, please…” Shion weakly pleaded, “give it to my daughter. I’ve lived a full life but Marry hasn’t so please…” 

She was refusing it? How stupid was this human to turn down both incredible power and a second chance at life? She’d rather stay here and suffer than go back to the outside with the power of a god? They couldn’t understand. 

With a stifled sob, Mother sorrowfully said, “I’m sorry, Shion.” 

The orb of light flew towards the girl. Saeru’s attempts to block its path failed and it went inside her. The snakes wrapped around her tiny body were reduced to ashes as the other two pillars began to hurt their captives. Now that Mother was no longer the Queen, she couldn’t order the snakes to stop. She was considered to be a threat to their new ruler, a brat more human than Medusa. 

With that, she was spat back out to the real world. The two towers of snakes collapsed, bringing Mother and the half-breed down to the ground. Mother wasted no time in grabbing her daughter and running away from Saeru. They were in a daze, trying to process what just happened. 

Mother wasn’t being deceived by the humans. She was in her right mind the whole time she and that man were together. It wasn’t that she couldn’t see reason, she became one of them. She turned into the very thing they both hated. She chose the humans over the family that stuck by her through everything. How could she do that to the ones who truly loved her? 

Saeru saw a deep, dark abyss when they closed their eyes. It called to them, speaking of vile acts they could commit to the person that hurt them so. There was a path to the bottom of the chasm they wanted to go down on, a slippery slope that led to what seemed like the depths of hell. There was a feeling of excitement stirring inside them, a feeling similar to the one they felt whenever they were hunting. 

This was it. It was time to overthrow the former queen, to end her reign of pain and terror. All they needed was a vessel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How fitting that the second chapter of this fic, a chapter in which things start to go dark and depicts the crumbling relationship between Saeru and Azami, is posted close to Halloween!
> 
> I wanna apologize in advance if this chapter seems really aimless. I had some trouble in connecting the plot points I wanted to write in this because there were just so many and I don't think I've completely figured out how some of these connect but I tried my best.
> 
> Another thing that plagued this was contradicting information. As I said in the last chapter, I'm using the Wiki to help me fill in some of the gaps in my memory/the fic but there's some info that left me confused because it contradicted itself. I'm not blaming the mods for this, I just think it should be specified which route some of the information comes from. That's probably why some of it was contradictory, it was because of different routes. This is what I get for writing a fic where time fuckery is a thing...
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/multisfabulis) for updates concerning upcoming projects and OC fluff!


	3. Dethronement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God save the queen

The never-ending world, or the Daze as it was now called, had undergone many changes over the years. It was only natural since it was ordered to swallow up any unfortunate souls that were unlucky enough to die on August 15th and the world needed to accommodate for its ever increasing number of occupants. Yet there were some things that never changed, no matter how much time had passed. Absence truly did make the heart grow fonder.

He was in very familiar territory. Casually strolling through the dark woods revealed a large clearing where a small decrepit house stood. The moon’s radiance acted as if it were a spotlight, shining down upon it to let him know she was here. It may be an inferior replica but there was no mistaking it. Saeru was home. 

It had been several years since his departure from the Daze. The rest of his siblings were gone, having ventured out to the real world in their human vessels and he couldn’t blame them for leaving. Who’d want to stay in a place where the only company you had was a good-for-nothing has-been of a queen? That’s why he followed the example his four siblings set and escaped when the opportunity presented itself. He really wanted to thank them when he had the chance. 

The body he left in was a person by the name of Tateyama Kenjirou. A hardworking teacher and devoted family man, he and Saeru met when he and his wife were caught in a landslide. Saeru promised to bring her back if the man allowed him to reside in his body and he accepted his terms of the bargain. That was how their unlikely partnership began, union between human and snake. 

It felt simply amazing to have a body to control. While it had taken him some time to adapt and familiarize himself with human behavior, he nevertheless reveled in it. No longer was he a snake relegated to devising plans. He had the means to carry them out himself and no one would be none the wiser. At least, that’s what he believed before a certain idiotic girl proved him wrong. 

He had to give her some credit. Not only did she figure out most of his plan just by reading her father’s research but she learned of his existence all due to a small yet sloppy mistake. If she only applied that amount of effort into her schoolwork, then she wouldn’t have been as stupid as she led herself to believe. There was, however, one thing she didn’t take into account. 

She thought killing herself would stop him from going after everyone. What she didn’t think about was the advantage her death would give him. One less person to worry about ruining his plan and she left behind a perfectly traumatized helper. The damn brat was like putty in his hands; a few convincing threats to his precious “family” and a deal with the devil was made. 

But then the dear old professor kept butting into his business. There were several times over the past two years where he came out because he wanted to spend some “quality time” with the remainder of his family. There was one instance he could recall in which his plan was almost thwarted but Saeru was able to take back the reins. It was too easy to pull the wool over his partner’s eyes and trick him into thinking he was dreaming. It wasn’t like he was lying to him, he was just using the information he knew about humans to his benefit. 

Today was when his plan was truly enacted. All the necessary people had arrived, including his traitorous sibling. Konoha, as they were now called, seemed to have forgotten what the humans did to their real family all those years ago and had allied with them. Their compassion for them had its perks, though. It only took one well-aimed bullet to strike them down, leaving them open for a permanent takeover. 

The resulting bloodbath was nothing short of marvelous. Having a body, especially one such as his, meant much more fun and creative ways to play with his toys. Spines breaking as they hit concrete walls and organs hitting the floor with a wet slap was like music to his ears. He even ripped out a pathetic shut-in’s throat with his bare hands just because he could and it was oh so enjoyable to hear him choke on his own blood. Too bad it was over all too soon. 

The crybaby brat was left as the sole survivor. He knew what she was capable of and she was the essential component. Yet, he couldn’t help feeling a small sort of kinship with her, which he found funny. He was, in a way, her subject and she his queen but it felt as if they were equals. Perhaps, if he had her powers, he too could rewind time to the point he would’ve taken a different path. To spend more time with the one he loved above all else… That was a dream best left in the past. 

He decided to leave her be so she’d be able to mourn her losses. He needed to use the little time he had to take care of unfinished business. He fled from the scene by going through the portal she created in the midst of her despair. 

He found himself in what seemed to be a white void. The floor beneath him rippled when his feet touched the surface and he realized he was standing on water. His reflection stared back at him when he cast his eyes downward. The body his sibling graciously gifted to him allowed him to change it however he wanted and he liked the changes he made. A vessel specifically tailored just for him was such a wonderful thing and it was a shame to have to give it up. 

A pair of small black horns stuck out of long dark hair tied into a braid. Black scales painted the edges of his face and eyes, trailing down his neck before concealing themselves under the layers of clothes. He kept his red eyes and fangs from when he was a snake so he’d still be recognizable. Blood coated his hands and stained the only article of pristine white clothing he wore, which he hoped would intimidate his prey. She’d never see this coming. 

Finding an exit out of the void was simple. All he had to do was take a step and he was in an entirely different place. There were an endless amount of stairs and corridors leading to doors, most of what he could see on fire. The heat was surprisingly pleasant as he wandered around the seemingly limitless labyrinth. It was then he spotted a tangle of black hair with a sliver of red hastily entering one of the doors. With a rush of adrenaline running through his veins, he ran towards the door. It had been so long since he played his favorite game of cat and mouse. 

He chased her through many areas of the Daze. One was of a ruined city where the setting sun gave way too many shadows for her to hide in. Another was of an urban landscape, not unlike a major street intersection, where there were dozens of blood splatters decorating the asphalt. It was after he cut across a nighttime city he arrived at his destination. 

Mother was inside. The house she and her wretched human “family” lived and laughed in for the few years they stayed there. It was fitting for her and him to settle their issues in the same place their troubles began. She’ll regret leaving behind the ones that truly loved her. 

He walked up to the house. Overgrown grass crept over the foundation and ivy crawled all along the flaky walls. There were broken shards of glass inside the windows, which would make it hard for trespassers to sneak in without alerting anyone. Parts of the roof had collapsed inward and the front door was hanging on by a thread. Mother’s really let the place go, hasn’t she? 

He stopped just before the door. How did he want to approach this? She had to know he was here so there was no need in being stealthy. He then did the next best thing, which was to kick the door down till he was inside. He smashed through it, reducing it to mere splinters. That was easy. 

The room he was in now was the same room he proposed the idea of creating this world to Mother. It was empty, save for a few pieces of overturned furniture scattered about the place and debris from the roof. Moonlight shone down from above, illuminating the room, though it wasn’t necessary. He could see perfectly well in the dark, despite the limitations of his “human” body. 

There were two doors that stood in front of him. Beyond them were bedrooms, one being that brat Shion’s and the other Mother’s. It was a coin toss as to which room she was hiding in and he hated wasting time with trivial matters like this. Besides, even if he did end up picking the wrong choice, she wouldn’t get away undetected. His hearing was almost as good as hers and she knew that. 

An idea sprang into his mind to try luring her out. He stood at the wall separating the two rooms, wound up his fist, and punched it. The sheer power in the hit caused a crater to form in the wall as dust sprinkled down from the ceiling. He heard something fall from behind the left door and a sharp intake of breath. The corners of his mouth curved up as he tried to fight back a laugh. There she was. 

Keeping his excitement in check, he pushed open the door. Inside the room were the remains of a bed with two nightstands on either side of it and an empty window over to the right. He didn’t need the light coming in from a hole in the ceiling to see her. Mother sat in a corner of the room, her whole body shaking. 

She hadn’t changed at all. She still had the same cascade of raven hair tied up with a red ribbon, the same black dress. The same red eyes resembling his own were now staring at him in pure fear. It must’ve been quite the shock for her to see Saeru walking around and being able to express his moods in a more effective way. She’d finally know how much and how deep his feelings ran. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Mother?” he asked, putting on a fake smile. 

When she didn’t respond, he continued on with, “Nothing to say to me? Not even a welcome home? I know the last time we talked was years ago but I thought you’d still have some love in your heart for me. But I guess not.” 

She still hadn’t said anything. He was getting rather annoyed at the silent treatment, even if it did bring him a modicum of amusement. Does she really think staying quiet in this situation will save her? Well, he had a way of making her talk and he deserved to brag about his accomplishments. 

“If you can’t already tell, I paid a visit to the real world,” he said, noting the sudden pique of interest. “It’s changed so much since our time out there. I’ve met so many interesting people during my trip, including the kids my siblings are inhabiting the bodies of. I even got the chance to meet your successor, what was her name again? Ah, right, Marry.” 

He saw the quick flash of anger across her face as she asked, “What did you do to her?” 

“You can rest easy,” he replied, his temper beginning to flare up. “I haven’t laid a finger on that crybaby brat’s head. She’s all right, physically, at least.” 

It was then her eyes wandered down to his blood-soaked hands. Gone was the anger as horror came to replace it at the grisly sight. He wondered when she’d notice that and he was pleased to know her reaction was how he predicted it to be. Her imagination had to be running wild with all the ways that blood got on his hands. The temptation of telling her his gruesome acts was there but this was more fun. 

“Her mind, though, must be forever scarred,” he said with a dissonant smile. “I imagine her heart shattered to pieces after I killed her friends.” 

“Why are you doing this?!” she demanded, her teary eyes full of fury. “Why must you hurt me so?” 

All the fun he was having at her expense evaporated. Was she being serious? Did she really have the gall to ask why he was doing all this? Maybe it was time to remind her of the fault she held in this. 

“I think the better question is, why did you choose them over us? Why did you abandon us?” He crouched down and rested his cheek on his hand. 

“What are you talking about? I never abandoned you or your siblings! I tried my best to have the two most important things in my life get along without any issue.” She gestured to him with her hand. “You were the only one who had a problem with it!” 

His eyes narrowing, he asked in indignation, “How could you expect me to not have a problem with it? How could you forget all the pain, all the suffering, all the torment the humans dealt on to you? How could you run off with that man and bear his child after everything they’ve done to you?” 

It was at this point she stood up. He did as well, noticing the hard glint of stubbornness in her eyes. He already knew what was coming and he didn’t want to hear the same old, tired speech. 

“Tsukihiko was different. He was kind to me, he cared for me.” She put a hand on her chest, where her heart was. “He loved me. He was treated the same way I was so---” 

“So you thought you and him were the same? Please,” he interrupted, scoffing at the ridiculousness of the thought. “You and that man were never the same and you know why? He was but a mere mortal and you a god. You will never belong with the humans, no matter how much you try and forget that fact.” 

“What do you want from me? An apology, is that it?” she asked, exasperated. He wanted much more than empty platitudes. 

“What I want is for you to understand **exactly** how much you’ve hurt me.” He took a couple steps toward her, causing dust to rain down on top of him. “You refused to heed my warnings, took that brat’s side over mine, and you tried to leave me behind in this world. Who does that to someone they once claimed to love? Someone whose only crime was loving them? 

“You’ve become the very thing you’ve never wanted to be.” He locked eyes with her and gave voice to all the pain and scorn he felt. “You’re a monster.” 

It was as if he stabbed her through the gut with a knife. Tears spilled over as she fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. It was bad enough for the humans to call her that when they knew nothing about her. It must’ve been like a betrayal to hear that come from someone she once considered to be her closest friend. Still, he got a dark sense of satisfaction seeing her break down. It served her right to feel only a fraction of the pain he’s dealt with for years. 

“And yet--” he paused as she looked up at him-- “despite everything you did to me, I still love you. I was created to serve you and be with you for however long you wanted but I grew to genuinely love you. How could I not?” 

She withdrew further into the corner after he stepped closer. The question he wanted, needed to ask leapt into his mind. A simple yes or no question and whatever her answer was would determine what he’d do next. 

“It’s because of my love for you I ask,” he began, paying close attention to her face, “if you still hold some fondness for the humans. Do you still love your family?” 

Without any hesitance in her voice, she replied with, “Of course I do. I’ll always love them. Tsukihiko, Shion, Marry…I love them all from the bottom of my heart.” 

That was the answer he feared to hear. Her saying that proved to him she was too far gone and needed to be put out of her misery. They took everything away from her, from her happiness to her sanity. It’s because he loved her he’d be willing to give her the sweet release she deserved. 

He started walking towards her. She tried to crawl away from him but found herself cornered with no means of escape. A wicked grin split across his face as he came into the moon’s silvery ray of light. He stopped just short of her, towering above her small, trembling form. 

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked, scared for her life. “Whatever it is, I can’t die.” 

“Oh, Mother…” He knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheeks. Her scales were smooth to the touch as he wiped away her tears. “You’re right in that you can’t die. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be killed.” 

His smile growing ever larger, he said, “You lost your immortality the moment you passed on your crown.” 

Her eyes widened in horror as his hands slid down to her neck. He could feel her pulse thudding against his palms, his slender fingers wrapped around her throat. She softly whimpered and he leaned in close. He whispered into her ear his final words before her denouement. 

“Goodnight, Mother.” 

It wasn’t hard to crush her windpipe. Her nails dug into his arms in a desperate attempt to fight back but he merely brushed them off. He knew she was close to death when her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. Then he had an idea to end this in something more similar to his style. 

Her skin began to tear apart as he pulled her head up like a weed. The sound of her neck breaking echoed in the empty house. He finally ripped her head off her shoulders, blood pouring out of the stump as he stood up. Her body slumped onto the floor, the moon’s light reflected off the crimson pool. 

Mother’s bright red eyes were now dull and lifeless. Her mouth lolled open and what little saliva she had trickled out of the corners. He could see just a sliver of her vertebrae sticking out of the bottom of her neck. He untied the ribbon holding her hair up, wiped the spit away with his sleeve, and shut her eyes. Her dark tresses felt soft on his skin as he touched their foreheads together. 

“We’ll be together forever, right, Mother?” he said with a depraved smile before crazed laughter spilled out of his mouth like a stream. 

It was only a matter of waiting now before time was reset. How far back it’d go, he didn’t know. Even if it was as far back to the beginning, he’d remember the events of this loop an do them again. He’d do them again and again to his heart’s content and no one would be able to stop him. 

The only thing he wouldn’t commit again was his act of matricide. It was a one time thing and it was done to give him “closure” or whatever the humans called it. Mother warped into someone he didn’t recognize and he needed to accept that the person he knew had died a long time ago. At least he’ll always have his memories of her kept close to his heart. 

It was time to look forward and move ahead to the future. Whatever the next summers brought, he was sure to enjoy every last bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> I hope everyone likes the ending because writing this was suffering. Winter decided to come early this year and I absolutely hate the cold so a lot of this was written with numb fingers. The past few days have also been tiring and, because I wanted to get this out before Christmas, I had to pull an all-nighter to finish this and rewrite it to make it look pretty so this was a sleep-deprived fic.
> 
> Okay, so I have some things I need to explain: 
>   * First off, that line about Ayano needing to apply herself more to her schoolwork was actually a reference to a piece of fanart I saw of Saeru (in disguise as Kenjirou) helping Ayano with her homework and subtly taking digs at her the whole time. I just thought of it while I was writing that paragraph and thought it'd be a neat reference. I can't find the Tweet but I'm hoping someone has a link to it!
>   * Second off, that instance of Kenjirou almost ruining Saeru's plan is a bit of foreshadowing to another Kagepro fic I'm in the works of writing. It may not be the next Kagepro fic I write but it IS coming.
>   * Thirdly, the whole meaning behind Azami not being able to die but still being killed. I know it sounds like the "People die when they are killed" meme but let me explain. I needed to think of a way Azami could still die but without anyone telling me "She's immortal, she can't die" so the way I went about it is, the Queen Snake was what let her be immortal. Because that was the snake that, in my fic, marked her as a god, she couldn't die. Once she gave that snake to Marry, she lost her god status, bringing her down to our level. However, because she was still a Gorgon, I made it so that she couldn't die by natural causes, I.E. starvation, sleep deprivation, etc. She was now an immortal mortal, meaning she couldn't die from natural causes BUT she could now be killed. I don't know if this makes a lot of sense but this is the best way I can describe it.
>   * Finally, the ending. It only occurred to me when I was writing the build-up to it that I wanted to make it a sort of dark twist on Kagepro's themes of moving on after a loved one's death. Saeru decides to move on after Azami's death but he regarded her as dead years ago and was the one to kill her. I don't know if it worked the way I wanted it to but I tried my best.
> 

> 
> I'm happy this didn't take that long unlike another past project of mine and I hope everyone who's read this enjoyed it!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/multisfabulis) for updates concerning upcoming projects and OC fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a long-running headcanon of mine that I'm finally deciding to expand upon. This is a headcanon that had formulated around the time "In a Day's" was making the rounds because "new character, who dis" and I was spitballing to my friend on Twitter and that's how it came to be.
> 
> I should express that this is working off information I remember from MCA and information I found on the Wiki. I only own the manga up to Vol.6 and am only halfway through the second novel so I'm not expecting any of the things I brought up in this to be canon. This is mainly me using the information I found and either making it fit for this fic or using my own understandings of it to make it fit.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/multisfabulis) for updates concerning upcoming projects and OC fluff!


End file.
